


Tributos

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Juegos no se ganan ni con habilidades, ni con patrocinadores, sino con estrategia. ¿Podrán Madge y Gale encontrar la estrategia apropiada?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tributos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carla_gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/gifts).



> AU. Madge y Gale elegidos como tributos en lugar de Katniss y Peeta. ANGST.

I

-No vendrá –dijo Effie entrando de nuevo en el salón–. No se preocupen, es normal en su primera noche…

Pero Madge sabía que no era normal. No en esta ocasión al menos. Tal vez otros años también había caído borracho en el tren, pero ella había notado cómo la miraba en esta ocasión. 

Sabía que unos demonios muy particulares atormentaban a Haymitch Abernathy esa noche. 

Gale, al otro lado de la mesa, le dirigió una desagradable mirada penetrante. 

Temía que él también lo sabía. 

\--------------------------- 

Su padre le había dado un abrazo tan fuerte que Madge había sospechado que tendría las marcas en la espalda. Su madre no había podido ir a despedirla. Había perdido la consciencia cuando había recibido la noticia sobre el futuro de su hija. Aparte de a su padre, solo había visto un momento a Katniss antes de irse. Sospechaba que había pasado a verla mientras esperaba a que la familia de Gale se despidiera de él y le dieran su turno para hacer lo mismo. 

Sin embargo, Katniss podría tener esperanzas. 

Miró el pin que había sido de su tía. Lo acarició lentamente, siguiendo con los dedos la figura metálica del Sinsajo. 

Se la puso en el vestido. Lo más seguro era que no sobreviviera esos juegos… pero haría su papel con dignidad. Como su tía. 

Como Maysilee. 

\------------------------------- 

Al llegar a la mesa del desayuno ya todos estaban allí. Haymitch le gruñó algo de que estaba tarde y Gale la miró fijamente, como si la examinara. Madge sabía que la veía como una enemiga. Se preguntaba qué tan difícil le sería matarla. 

Ella por su parte, no se sentía capaz de matarlo. Ni a él ni nadie. Pero no sabía cómo serían las cosas en la arena. 

-¡Oh, nuestra bella tributo! –Dijo Effie con entusiasmo–. Tenemos posibilidades este año, ¿lo han pensado? Cuando el azar hace que tengamos a familiares de antiguos tributos hay mucha publicidad. Siendo del 12 bien necesitamos cualquier ayuda. ¡Y además tu tía fue de un Vasallaje y fue aliada de tu mentor! ¡Es perfecto! 

Madge notó como el rostro de Gale se crispaba de desprecio ante la mención despectiva del número de distrito. Sin embargo, a ella la estaba invadiendo una sensación desagradable mucho más fuerte para ponerse sensible sobre su lugar de origen. 

-Sí, perfecto –comentó Haymitch con un tono sarcástico que no ocultaba del todo la amargura. 

Se levantó de la mesa sin tocar su comida. Effie frunció el ceño y dejó su servilleta en la mesa para seguirlo. No parecía dispuesta a dejarlo emborracharse de nuevo antes de discutir las posibilidades que tenían ese año. 

La escucharon alejarse hablando sin parar, sin obtener respuestas de Haymitch. 

Madge le dirigió una mirada incómoda a Gale. 

-Supuse que el tema saldría –comentó ella con cierta timidez. 

No solía hablar con el chico de la Veta. Era amigo de Katniss y tenía muchas admiradoras en el colegio, pero por lo general era distante y parecía tener cosas muy importantes en la cabeza. Cuando iban a dejarle fresas a la casa, solía hablar con Katniss y no con él, o las cosas salían mal, como la mañana anterior. 

-Te beneficia bastante –señaló Gale con cierta tirantez, cruzándose de brazos.

Madge lo miró sin creerlo. 

-¿Beneficiarme? ¿Crees que me gusta escuchar hablar así de mi tía? 

Gale arqueó una ceja. 

-Sé que te gustará tener patrocinadores. 

Madge se puso de pie de golpe. 

-¿Para qué? No tengo forma de sobrevivir en esa arena. No tengo ninguna habilidad ni recurso, ¡toda la vida he sido un elemento decorativo en la casa del alcalde! Tú, tú tienes toda la habilidad… ¡Tú eres el que tiene posibilidades!

-Los Juegos no están hechos para que alguien del 12 tenga ninguna posibilidad –replicó Gale con una mueca de desprecio ante la idea. 

-Y sin embargo, yo existo, ¿no es así? –La voz de Haymitch los sobresaltó a ambos. De alguna manera se había deshecho de Effie y por alguna razón había regresado. 

Entró caminando a la sala con un andar tambaleante, su cuerpo aún resentía los excesos de la noche anterior. 

-Los Juegos no se ganan ni con habilidades… ni con patrocinadores –añadió. 

Se acercó a la mesa y tomó una botella de licor. 

-¿Entonces? –Preguntó Gale desafiante, sin creérselo. 

Haymitch abrió la botella y tomó el trago. 

-Con estrategia –replicó tras un momento. Los miró alternativamente. 

-¿Y tenemos una? –Preguntó Madge, atreviéndose a hablarle por primera vez desde la Cosecha. 

Haymitch chasqueó la lengua, pero no les dio ninguna respuesta. 

\----------------------------------- 

-¿Qué crees que hagan si morimos achicharrados antes de los Juegos? –Preguntó Madge nerviosa al ver que Gale llevaba un traje del mismo material que ella. 

No sabía por qué seguía intentando hablar con él, aunque en esta ocasión le había animado ver que el chico no la recibía con un gesto hostil. Parecía tenso, pero su hostilidad iba dirigida al resto de cosas a su alrededor. 

Quizá ya había recordado que ella también era una víctima allí. 

-Tú eras la que quería ponerse algo bonito si venía a Capitolio –le recordó él, aunque un atisbo de sonrisa se entrevió en sus labios. Tal vez estaba nervioso, como ella. 

Sin embargo, cuando Cinna les dio la instrucción de tomarse de la mano, el chico frunció el ceño y no lo hizo. Al menos no hasta que la carroza empezó a avanzar. Madge sintió la inestabilidad del movimiento y se tambaleó un poco. 

Quizá fue reflejo, o quizá no quería que dejaran en mal al 12, pero Gale la tomó de la mano para sostenerla. 

Le dirigió una mirada agradecida, pero cuando fue a soltar su mano, él la apretó con un poco más de fuerza y negó imperceptiblemente. 

Ella le sonrió y él rodó los ojos, aunque le sonrió ligeramente de vuelta. 

\----------------------- 

-Parece que tenemos una estrategia –comentó Haymitch con sorna al ver la repetición de la presentación de los tributos. Habían enfocado el momento en que Gale le había dado la mano y la mirada que habían intercambiado. No era nada, pero los comentaristas y las cámaras podían hacer algo con ello. 

Su mentor le quitó el sonido al televisor. Aunque no miró a Madge, ella se lo agradeció en silencio. Estaban empezando a hablar de Maysilee. 

-¿Una estrategia? –Preguntó sin comprender totalmente. 

Gale a su lado se tensó. Notó como los ojos del chico iban del televisor a su mentor y luego a ella. 

-No funcionará –replicó de inmediato–. Quieren un espectáculo sangriento. 

Haymitch sonrió de medio lado con una expresión bastante amarga. 

-Oh, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que Capitolio quiere… 

Madge frunció el ceño. 

-¿Cuál es tu idea? 

El hombre se giró para verla. Madge agradeció el contacto visual. 

-Tú tienes la publicidad. No mucha, a Capitolio no le interesa particularmente recordar tus juegos… pero la tienes. Él tiene las habilidades. 

-Una alianza –dijo Madge empezando a comprender. 

Gale resopló y tomó su mano. Fue un gesto extraño, natural pero distante a la vez. 

-Más que una simple alianza –añadió el chico–. Una historia. 

Madge contempló sus manos enlazadas y entendió. Negó de inmediato y volvió a mirar a su mentor. 

-¿De qué servirá? Sólo puede ganar uno. 

Haymitch se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago a su inseparable botella de licor blanco. 

-Tal vez pueda aprovechar los recursos del otro por un tiempo. 

El hombre le sostuvo la mirada un momento, pero no pudo soportarlo. Se levantó y les dijo que dejaría que lo pensaran. 

Madge sin embargo ya lo tenía claro. 

Si a Gale lo mataban, ella moriría pronto. Pero si ella moría y habían vendido la historia bien, tal vez él tendría patrocinadores. Una trágica historia podía vender, o eso creía Haymitch. 

Tal vez por eso no soportaba verla. No era solo porque era la sobrina de Maysilee. 

Su única estrategia no le permitiría salvarla a ella tampoco. 

\---------------------------------- 

-Estar juntos en la arena sería difícil –señaló Gale. 

Llevaban un rato hablando del tema. Madge sentía que daban vueltas en círculos. 

-Lo sé, para ti sería más cómodo moverte solo. Pero no soy una completa inútil, ¿sabes? –Replicó ella molesta. 

Gale negó. 

-No dije eso. Pero este plan solo funciona si uno de nosotros muere. 

-O si uno mata al otro al final –le recordó Madge con malestar. 

-Sí, eso también –admitió Gale con cierta incomodidad. ¿Se preguntaría él si era capaz o estaba seguro de poder hacerlo?– El punto es que tendremos que actuar todo el tiempo. ¿Qué tan buena actriz eres? 

Madge sonrió con tristeza. Tampoco le iba a ser tan difícil interpretar ese papel. 

-Buena. ¿Y tú? 

La sorprendió ver la duda en el rostro del siempre seguro chico de la Veta. 

-No estoy seguro –replicó. 

Madge asintió y se levantó. Sería mejor seguir hablando de eso al día siguiente. Tener la noche para pensarlo. 

-Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, Gale. Si no sobrevivo, la idea de que el distrito 12 tenga los beneficios de un ganador… lo vale. 

Le pareció percibir un cambio en la mirada de Gale. Como si acabara de descubrir en ella algo diferente. 

Madge le sonrió ligeramente y se encaminó a su habitación, pasando a su lado. 

-Además, le podrás explicar todo a Katniss cuando regreses. 

Le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro y lo dejó a solas. 

\------------------------------- 

-Este es el trato –le dijo Gale a la mañana siguiente–: yo te ayudo a entrenar, tú me ayudas a observarlos a todos. Necesitaremos saber todo lo posible sobre ellos cuando estemos en la arena. 

Madge asintó antes de terminar de procesar que aquello significaba que la alianza estaba en pie. Gale solo había entrado al comedor, se había sentado a su lado y le había dicho eso. 

No sabía si Cinna estaba al tanto de la estrategia, pero el hecho de que les hubiera hecho ropa para entrenamiento similar ayudaba. Haymitch no dijo nada al verlos desayunar tan cerca y cuando Effie se los llevó para la sesión de entrenamiento apenas y lo vieron abrir una buena botella de licor. 

A ratos Madge sentía ganas de hablar con él, pero no tenía idea de qué decirle. 

El entrenamiento no estuvo tan mal. Haymitch les había dado instrucciones de no lucir sus mejores cualidades en los entrenamientos colectivos, pero igual estuvieron un rato entrenando con los nudos para las trampas y con los cuchillos. Gale era bueno en ambas cosas, al igual que con el arco. Sin embargo, pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo en otros puestos y Madge comprobó con cierto orgullo que a ella el puesto de hierbas se le daba particularmente bien. Tenía buena memoria para las texturas y formas, aparte que hacer de enfermera personal de su madre con cierta frecuencia le daba algunas ventajas. 

Si no hubiera tenido presente todo el tiempo que la estaban entrenando para dar un espectáculo antes de morir, hasta hubiera sido divertido. 

Sin embargo, cuando al terminar el entrenamiento Gale le pasó una mano por la cintura para dirigirse juntos hacia afuera, fue dolorosamente consciente de todo lo que estaba en juego. 

-Creí que no estabas seguro de si eras buen actor –le comentó ella en un susurro. 

Gale la miró arqueando las cejas, con su expresión carente de cualquier hostilidad. 

-Eso no quiere decir que no sepa intentarlo –replicó. 

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y Madge estuvo segura de que todos los otros tributos lo habían visto. 

\------------------------------ 

-¿Y estás segura que es un problema? 

-¡Todos los han visto!

Madge y Gale encontraron a Effie discutiendo con el mentor de su distrito por enésima vez. Al verlos entrar, la mujer de Capitolio les dirigió una mirada mezcla de furia y pena. 

-Oh, son tan jóvenes… –comentó. Madge se preguntó si hasta ese momento se daba cuenta–. Este no es lugar para enamorados. 

Negó y salió del salón con expresión triste. Haymitch los miró alzando ambas cejas. 

-Vaya par de actores tengo este año… 

Madge miró a Gale inquieta, pero él parecía divertido. 

-Parece estar funcionando –señaló Gale–. Si ella ya lo escuchó… 

Haymitch asintió. 

-Los patrocinadores también. Ya debe haber llegado a sus oídos. Tendrán todos los ojos en ustedes… 

-Buen trabajo, cariño… –Exclamó Madge con un inicio de sonrisa nerviosa en los labios. 

Gale sonrió a su lado. 

Por un momento, Madge se preguntó si aún estaba actuando. 

\--------------------------- 

El resto del entrenamiento transcurrió con fluidez. Madge aprovechó todo lo que pudo aprender y además se dio cuenta que había cosas que sí sabía o se le daban mejor que otras. Los cuchillos no se le daban mal. No tenía la fuerza de otros, pero era ágil y movía bien la muñeca. Las habilidades de supervivencia se le daban bien: hierbas, fuego… 

Con las habilidades de Gale para las trampas y las de ella, podrían sobrevivir bastante tiempo. Empezaba a tener fe. 

En cuanto a su teatro, tampoco era demasiado extremo. Gale la tomaba por la cintura o de la mano, la acompañaba a todo lado y de vez en cuando le daba besos mal disimulados en las mejillas y en alguna ocasión en los labios. 

Aquello se le daba mejor de lo que había esperado. Ella por su parte le correspondía con miradas cargadas de admiración y adoración. Le sonreía, estaba pendiente de él y buscaba su mano o apoyarse de él en alguna forma cuando estaban escuchando explicaciones o mirando algo. 

La noche de las puntuaciones les daría un parámetro de qué otros recursos tendrían aparte de las habilidades de Gale y los recuerdos que pudieran hacer publicidad sobre Madge. Ella tuvo un modesto 6 que la hacía fácilmente olvidable para los demás. Gale tuvo un sólido 9 que ella celebró dándole impulsivamente un abrazo. 

Gale la separó de él y por un momento la miró de una manera particularmente extraña. 

-Esto apenas empieza –le recordó el chico con un tono sombrío que la hizo sentir un escalofrío. 

Le hubiera gustado abrazarlo de nuevo. 

\------------------------ 

La preparación para las entrevistas había sido intensa. Effie la había hecho caminar con tacones. No era tan difícil porque alguna vez para actos oficiales había tenido que usar algunos, pero no tan altos ni tan delgados como aquellos. La mujer estaba complacida con los finos modales de Madge y su gracia para desenvolverse en público. 

-¡Casi pareces una dama! –Había comentado con uno de sus halagos insultantes característicos. 

Gale había arqueado una ceja ante el comentario y Madge estaba segura de que se había mordido la lengua para no replicar algo sarcástico que probablemente Effie no había entendido. De acuerdo a lo acordado ambos pasarían la mañana con ella y la tarde con Haymitch. 

La preparación de la entrevista propiamente era muy importante y se aseguraron de llevarla a cabo de la manera más privada posible. 

-Sobre tu enfoque, no hay duda –dijo Haymitch dirigiéndose a Gale en primer lugar–. No podríamos lograr que no parezca que desprecias todo esto.

-Desprecio todo esto –replicó Gale de mala gana. 

Haymitch sonrió. 

-¿Y por qué? –Preguntó arqueando ambas cejas. Había algo de provocador en su expresión. 

Madge notó como todos los músculos de Gale se tensaban y el esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar para no contestar lo que pensaba. Hizo ademán de acercarse a él para calmarlo y Gale se dio cuenta. La miró de reojo y luego se cruzó de brazos antes de encarar a Haymitch de nuevo. 

-Porque la van a matar en ella. 

Haymitch asintió y dio un trago a su botella. 

-Vas entendiéndolo… No eres muy romántico, pero lo apasionado tendrá que servir –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. A Madge le llamaba la atención su manera de hablar sobre el romance. No creía que nadie en Panem pudiera decir que Haymitch Abernathy sabía algo sobre lo que significaba aquella palabra. 

Cuando el hombre centró la atención en ella, se tensó un poco. ¿Cuál sería su enfoque? 

-Está claro que es a ti a la que te toca vender la historia de amor, preciosa. 

Gale la miró de una manera tan fija que Madge se sintió incómoda. Se había sonrojado ante el señalamiento de Haymitch e iba a decir que no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso, pero su compañero tributo se adelantó. 

-No sé si esto funcione. 

Su mentor lo miró fijamente unos momentos. Luego miró a su alrededor y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. Madge se dio cuenta iban a subir a la azotea. Gale hizo un comentario fino sobre el peligro para la gente que se marea de subir a edificios tan altos y Madge se removió incómoda cuando Haymitch le explicó con un gruñido que había un campo de fuerza que impedía las caídas. 

Ella recordaba la historia de cómo había ganado el vasallaje, aunque nunca lo repitieran por televisión. Si por algo le tenía su padre aprecio a Haymitch era porque gracias a sus acciones, casi nunca televisaban sus juegos. Su madre no lo hubiera resistido. 

Una vez en la azotea, donde el viento era muy fuerte para que un micrófono pudiera captar algo, Haymitch retomó el tema. 

-¿Qué es lo que dudas? Llevan tres días trabajando en esto –le recordó. 

Gale lanzó una mirada dura hacia la ciudad que se abría a los pies del edificio. Sofisticada, derrochadora, todo lo que los distritos jamás podrían siquiera soñar. 

-Esta gente no quiere romance. Quieren sangre. 

Haymitch negó mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión que dejaba claro que sabía mucho más de Gale sobre el mundo del que hablaba, aunque fuera a su pesar. 

-Esta gente quiere crueldad –lo corrigió. 

Gale frunció el ceño. Madge había notado desde la cosecha que para el chico todos los involucrados con los Juegos le resultaban indignos de confianza o aprecio. Lo entendía con Effie, incluso con Cinna y Portia a pesar de lo agradables que eran… pero con Haymitch le parecía injusto. No era parte de eso por gusto, le hubiera gustado recordárselo. 

-No quiero darles lo que quieren –replicó Gale con resentimiento contenido–, pero en términos de estrategia, ¿cómo es esto darles crueldad? 

-Matar una pareja de enamorados es cruel –señaló Madge con voz suave. 

Su compañero se giró rápidamente hacia ella para responder a su comentario, pero al verla, se detuvo en seco. Luego, lentamente se giró hacia Haymitch, quien los miraba a ambos con intensidad. 

-Entonces, si saben que están terminando con una pareja… –dijo finalmente Gale, con voz grave y tono pausado. 

A Madge le cayó lentamente el peso de lo que eso implicaba. El cruel era Capitolio y, si hacían su trabajo bien, la gente de la ciudad tal vez, solo tal vez, podría verlo. 

Haymitch esbozó una sonrisa mezcla de satisfacción y amargura antes de brindar a la salud de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. 

\-------------------------------------- 

Madge nunca había imaginado que estaría en un lugar así. Temía a la Cosecha, como todos, pero nunca había pasado a imaginarse cómo podría ser encontrarse en el programa de Caesar para las entrevistas de los tributos. 

Cinna se había lucido con su traje una vez más. Gale iba muy guapo también, pero eso no era novedad. Era un chico muy atractivo y Portia había comentado que la cámara lo amaba. El comentario no le había sentado nada bien al chico de la Veta, pero Madge estaba de acuerdo. 

Se iba sintiendo más nerviosa conforme pasaban los otros tributos a hablar. Glimmer estaba guapísima, descaradamente sexy. Otros eran atemorizadores y la pequeña Rue le inspiró mucha ternura. Era terrible pensar que la pequeña moriría. Peor aún pensar que quizá esa niña tuviera que matar gente allí adentro. 

Intentaba mantenerse calmada, pero estuvo segura de que estaba fallando estrepitosamente en ello cuando Gale extendió un brazo hacia ella y la tomó de la mano. El gesto no pasó desapercibido a los otros tributos y Madge no estaba segura de si había sido televisado. Sin embargo, la pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que le dedicó al chico no era fingida. 

Cuando finalmente fue su turno se dirigió al asiento con paso firme y la barbilla ligeramente elevada, como había practicado con Effie. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Caesar y tomó asiento. Era el momento. 

Le costó seguir la línea de los primeros comentarios del presentador, pero finalmente llegó la primera pregunta. No la tomó por sorpresa. 

-No todo el tiempo tenemos tributos que han tenido familiares en los Juegos antes –comentó el hombre–. ¿Qué significa eso para ti? 

Madge sonrió con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Si su madre había tenido fuerzas para ver su entrevista, acababa de caer en una crisis seguramente. 

-Mi tía fue una mujer fuerte –declaró con lo que Haymitch había denominado su voz dulce–. Supo enfrentar su destino con entereza y pretendo hacer lo mismo. 

-Seguramente lo harás –le replicó Caesar con una sonrisa cordial. Madge recordó un comentario de Gale sobre lo detestable que era que se hiciera pasar por amigo de los tributos cuando era parte de la maquinaria de Capitolio–. Sin embargo, tenemos otra particularidad más… creo que nunca habíamos tenido un tributo cuyo mentor hubiera estado en los mismos juegos que un familiar suyo. 

Madge esbozó una sonrisa corta, como si resultara un dato encantador. Miró por las pantallas que habían enfocado a Haymitch, quien dio un largo trago a su botella como si la entrevista le resultara indiferente. 

-¿Cómo ha sido eso, Madge? 

Haymitch solo hizo referencia al tema una vez, durante la preparación para las entrevistas. Al final de todo le había advertido que Caesar sacaría el tema. Quería que fuera sincera. 

-Mi familia siempre ha agradecido que Haymitch estuviera hasta el último momento con mi tía –declaró evitando mirar a la pantalla, no le gustaría ver la expresión de su mentor al escuchar aquello–. Me alegra que sea mi mentor, a pesar de todo. 

Su comentario provocó algunas risitas del público, pensando en el espectáculo que había dado Haymitch al caer borracho en el escenario durante la Cosecha. Caesar hizo un par de bromas al respecto y la gente rió más. Madge tuvo la sensación de que tampoco quería ahondar en el tema de su tía, lo que era un alivio. 

-Te alegras de tu mentor entonces –retomó Caesar–. ¿Y qué hay del otro tributo del 12? No nos pasó desapercibido el gesto de antes… 

La manera en que arqueó las cejas y las risas de la audiencia hicieron sentir a Madge como si Gale la hubiera besado apasionadamente frente a toda la audiencia. Vaya manera de sacar de contexto que le diera la mano pero bien pensado, los tributos no suelen tener contacto entre ellos. 

-Gale y yo teníamos una amiga en común en el Distrito –comentó con un tono mucho más tranquilo de lo que hubiera esperado considerando lo ansiosa que se sentía. Los segundos corrían a prisa y no había vendido ninguna historia–. No nos habíamos tratado mucho antes pero… 

Vaciló y se sonrojó. Eso le era fácil al pensar en las veces que Gale y Katniss le habían ido a dejar fresas, que no habían sido pocas. Siempre había pensado que el chico era atractivo y que su amiga algún día sería feliz con él. 

Gale no siempre era amable con ella, aunque solo el día de la Cosecha había llegado a ser desagradable. 

-¿Pero? –Preguntó Caesar con tono sugerente. 

Madge se giró un momento para mirar hacia las sillas de los tributos. 

-No le gustará que lo diga, pero siempre pensé que era una buena persona: el tipo que hace lo que tenga que hacer por los suyos. Estoy segura de que no me equivocaba.

-Para haberlo tratado poco, tenías una muy buena opinión de él –comentó Caesar–. ¿Cómo fue saber que sería el otro tributo? 

Madge sonrió, agradeciendo que ni Gale ni Haymitch pudieran saber que no estaba fingiendo. 

-Me siento egoísta de decirlo pero… a pesar de todo me alegró saber que pasaría mis últimos días con él. Tal vez, no sé, si no llego a salir de la Arena, tendré la oportunidad de haberlo visto antes de morir. 

El silencio se extendió entre el público. 

Caesar frunció el ceño ligeramente pero antes de que pudiera formular una nueva pregunta, sonó la alarma que ponía fin a su turno.

Madge se levantó y se dirigió a su asiento mientras Caesar prometía al público que ahora escucharían lo que el otro tributo del 12 tenía que decir al respecto. 

Sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. La expresión de Gale era distante, cargada de desprecio. 

-Bueno, Gale, tu compañera de distrito parece tener muy buena opinión de ti. 

Gale arqueó una ceja, esperando una pregunta. Caesar tenía mucha experiencia y sabía de inmediato el estilo que cada tributo estaba utilizando. 

-¿Qué nos puedes decir de ella? –Añadió como si no hubiera notado su negativa a responder a un comentario. 

El chico lo pensó un momento. 

-Nada. 

Su tono estaba cargado de resentimiento. Madge se removió incómoda. 

-Ella tiene un gran concepto de ti. 

-Tal vez porque no hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos –señaló Gale con hosquedad. 

Caesar sonrió y algunas personas del público lo hicieron también, lo que valió una mirada de desprecio de Gale hacia el público. 

Madge sospechaba que eso no iba a funcionar. El presentador siguió intentando hacerlo hablar sobre la chica o sus propósitos para la arena casi sin resultado hasta el final de la entrevista, cuando Gale se inclinó para apoyar los codos en sus rodillas y acercarse a Caesar. Effie iba a matarlo por esa postura. Lo miró fijamente y al fin le dio una respuesta: 

-¿Quieren saber qué voy a hacer en los Juegos? Voy a matar a todos los tributos que pueda. Cada uno que mate, es uno menos que pueda matarla a ella. Y si ella ha muerto, cada uno que mate será una venganza. 

Otra vez se hizo silencio en el lugar, seguido de algunas exclamaciones y gritos de apoyo aislados que no lograron ninguna reacción positiva en Gale.

-Y eso que no podías contarnos nada de ella…–señaló Caesar tratando de quitar intensidad al momento. Sólo consiguió algunas risitas de los espectadores que sonaron algo ansiosas. 

Gale volvió a recostarse en su asiento. 

-No quiero hablar de ella –lo corrigió dando énfasis especial al cambio del verbo. 

-Debes creer que te hará ver débil antes tus adversarios, pero… –Caesar empezó a elaborar un comentario, pero Gale lo interrumpió. 

-No voy a compartir lo único que tengo de ella–replicó con amargura con un tono que nadie hubiera podido llamar resignación–. Ahora no nos han dejado nada más que la arena. 

\------------------------------------ 

Madge respiró profundo, dejando que el aire helado le llenara los pulmones. Debía estar durmiendo, a la mañana siguiente estaría en la arena y la cuenta atrás de los minutos que le quedaban de vida sería más corta si no estaba en condiciones de defenderse. Sin embargo, estaba sentada en la azotea viendo a lo lejos las celebraciones de la gente de Capitolio. 

Cuando escuchó pasos acercarse se asustó, pero al girarse se encontró solamente con Gale, quien había ido a buscar lo mismo que ella, probablemente. 

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con voz grave–. Necesitarás estar fuerte y descansada mañana. 

Sonaba preocupado realmente. Tenía razones. De acuerdo a la estrategia de Haymitch, tendrían que mantenerse separados un tiempo en la arena. “La gente se aburre rápido del romance. Pero estarán pendientes de si podrán reencontrarse antes de morir” había comentado, haciendo alusión al deseo de Madge de ver a Gale antes del final. 

La idea era que Madge se mantuviera en el mismo sector de la arena. Gale, quien tenía mayor manejo de armas y fortaleza física, trataría de encontrarla. La estrategia publicitaria les serviría mientras los dos se mantuvieran con vida lo suficiente. 

-No podía dormir –declaró Madge con sencillez–, pero no te preocupes. Descansaré. ¿Qué hay de ti? 

Gale se encogió de hombros y se acercó para sentarse a su lado, cerca de la orilla de la azotea. 

-Lo mismo –musitó mientras lanzaba una mirada de desprecio a la fiesta que se desplegaba a sus pies. 

No habían pasado casi ningún momento juntos a solas. Madge se sorprendió al notar que el silencio entre ambos no era incómodo. 

-Lo hiciste muy bien en la entrevista –dijo Gale tras unos momentos. La chica no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, lo que probablemente se reflejó en su expresión–. Mientes bien. Creo que se lo creyeron. 

Madge asintió con algo de amargura.

-Gracias. Pero no mentí en todo. Realmente pienso que eres una buena persona. 

Gale sonrió con ironía. 

-No lo soy. Soy un sobreviviente. Es todo lo que se nos está permitido ser. 

Madge lamentó la amargura en su voz. Sabía que ella había vivido económicamente en una posición mejor que la mayoría de las personas en el Distrito, pero también sabía que la vida de Gale había sido particularmente dura con la pérdida de su padre y la manutención de todos sus hermanos. Lo admiraba desde el día que había recogido el reconocimiento por la muerte de su padre con la cabeza en alto y los ojos secos. 

-Eres bueno –reafirmó– y espero que ganes. Tu familia y nuestro distrito lo merecen. 

Gale se giró para verla. Le hubiera gustado saber lo que pensaba el chico porque empezaba a resultar incómoda la intensidad con la que la miraba. 

-No puedes entrar ahí dándolo todo por perdido –le señaló–. Necesito saber que vas a luchar por mantenerte viva o nuestro plan no tiene sentido. 

Ella sonrió con amargura. 

-Claro que lo intentaré, aunque no me sienta capaz de matar a nadie… Pero al final solo puede sobrevivir uno –le recordó con desesperanza–. Sólo espero que no te toque matarme. 

Notó que sus palabras lo habían impresionado. El chico abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada un par de veces.

-Pareces segura de que yo sí soy capaz de matar –comentó tras unos momentos. 

Madge ladeó la cabeza. 

-Creo que no eres capaz de dejarte matar. Eres un sobreviviente, lo dijiste. 

La sonrisa de Gale le gustaba, aunque allí siempre estaba teñida de amargura o mentira. 

-¿Me ves como un ganador? –Preguntó con malicia–. ¿Borracho, trayendo niños a matar todos los años? ¿Yendo a las fiestas de Capitolio? ¿Haciendo la Gira de la Victoria? 

Ella podía notar el desprecio con el que mencionaba cada una de esas actividades y el desaliento la invadió. Si veía así las cosas, ¿para qué querría ganar? 

-No te preocupes –dijo Gale con tono hosco–. El Distrito lo merece. 

Sin embargo, después de la descripción tan amarga que había hecho de lo que le esperaba a alguien como triunfador, Madge no estaba convencida de que su compañero quisiera ganar. Vivir, regresar a los suyos, sí. Ser esclavo de la gente de Capitolio, nunca. 

Prefirió no ahondar en el tema. Tenían que ser positivos. 

-Pues tenemos que dar una actuación convincente –señaló con más entusiasmo del debido. Gale la miró de manera extraña y sonrió, logrando que se ruborizara–. Quiero decir, por los patrocinadores, ya sabes. 

El chico de la Veta sonrió con picardía, lo que hizo que Madge se sintiera más sonrojada aun. 

-Mientes muy bien –repitió Gale–. Espero hacer otro tanto. 

Agradeció la oscuridad de la azotea. Entre más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que no había mentido realmente en la entrevista. Él no parecía tan seguro de sus propias respuestas. 

-Lo hiciste bien –le aseguró para tratar de reconfortarlo, aunque no tenía claro si el tema le preocupaba o no–. ¡Yo casi te creo!

Gale sonrió y para sorpresa de Madge, la tomó de la mano en un gesto amistoso. Su tacto era calloso y cálido. 

-Haremos un buen equipo. Eso es rebelión en sí mismo –comentó mientras contemplaba lo mismo que Madge: lo distintas que eran sus manos puestas una al lado de otra–, los Juegos son sobre individualidad y muerte. Y mentiras. 

Madge acarició con suavidad los nudillos de la mano que la sujetaban. 

-Sabes, a partir de mañana tendremos que fingir a todas horas –señaló Madge–. Así que si quieres decir algo que sea cierto pero no me puedas decir ahí dentro… 

Gale se tensó. Tras unos momentos sin embargo, parecía haberse calmado un poco. 

-No te amo –dijo el chico con simpleza. Madge sintió un pequeño golpe en su interior, pero había estado preparada para eso. Era parte del trato. Para lo que no estaba lista era para que Gale la mirara a los ojos con calidez días después–. Pero tú sí eres una buena persona. 

-¿Te sorprende? –Preguntó tratando de mantenerse indiferente. 

-No. Creo que ya lo sabía –contestó él de inmediato. Se miraron por unos momentos–. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué no quieres que sea mentira? 

El sonrojo en la cara de Madge reapareció con fuerza, pero sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa. 

-Un beso –dijo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Ante la mirada divertida de Gale frunció el ceño–. Todos los que vas a darme van a ser mentira y… no tendré oportunidad después. Quisiera… un beso, normal, real… Es… solo una idea. 

Gale no se rió, como ella temía que hiciera. Al contrario. Se puso muy serio y la miró con intensidad, como si estuviera examinándola. Asintió levemente. 

-Es justo –susurró al tiempo que con la mano que tenía libre le acariciaba el rostro y el cuello. Luego, muy despacio, la atrajo hacia él y la besó. 

Largo. Cálido. Íntimo. 

No era un beso de amigos, ni un beso de desconocidos. Cuando se miraron a los ojos tras unos minutos Madge estuvo segura de que ambos pensaban lo mismo: no se trataba de un beso cualquiera para experimentar en un rincón del patio del colegio. Aquello era distinto: irían a la arena juntos, pelearían porque uno saliera con vida y probablemente morirían juntos. 

Tal vez por eso Gale la besó de nuevo. 

II

El sol brillaba con fuerza, sacando destellos del filo de la espada a la que Gale le estaba quitando la sangre. Sentía el estómago algo revuelto pero se mantenía impasible para la cámara. Se había presentado como un asesino implacable y tenía que serlo. Había susurrado “uno menos, Madge”, y estaba seguro de que la cámara lo había captado. 

Solo esperaba que ninguno de los otros cañonazos que había escuchado durante el día fuera por ella. 

Once tributos murieron en el baño de sangre y han sonado dos cañonazos más durante el día. Él acababa de deshacerse del chico del distrito 10. No había sido difícil. Con el calor que hacía, era lógico suponer que todos tendrían que buscar agua y sólo los profesionales podían permitirse el lago principal. 

Gale había dejado la espada en el fondo de la charca. El chico se había acercado, la había visto y se había inclinado para tomarla. Sólo había tenido que empujarle la cabeza al fondo hasta que dejara de moverse. Con la espada había asegurado el proceso. El cañonazo fue su recompensa. 

Esperaba que Katniss se asegurara de que Posy no viera aquello. 

Lanzó una mirada de lástima al agua teñida de sangre, pero no se arrepintió. Dejaría a los enemigos en el área sin agua por un rato. Tendrían que desplazarse. Él en cambio, se había hidratado poco antes. Si su estómago aguantaba las cosas que había que comer a veces en el 12, aguantaría un poco de agua sin purificar. 

Gale revisó las cosas del tributo. Tenía unos cuchillos alargados mucho más cómodos que la inflexible y enorme espada que servía para poco más que atravesar gente. 

¿Qué cosas habría conseguido Madge? La había visto inclinarse a tomar unas cosas frente a ella y luego correr con todas sus fuerzas lejos del baño de sangre. Sus miradas se habían encontrado durante el minuto en las plataformas. Le había sorprendido lo serena que se veía. 

Madge Undersee no había dejado de sorprenderlo desde la Cosecha. 

Cuando había escuchado su nombre, lo sucedido en la mañana había vuelto nítido a su mente. Al verla subir al escenario con el vestido blanco inmaculado, le había sido difícil creerlo. La hija del alcalde, ¿cuántas papeletas podían tener su nombre? Aquella chica, fina y acostumbrada a pequeños lujos que el resto del distrito no conocía siquiera… la despedazarían. 

El rostro del alcalde al recibir a su hija en el escenario había sido desolador. Por suerte el lamentable espectáculo que había dado Haymitch les había permitido abrazarse y luego, para sorpresa de Gale y probablemente de la mayoría del distrito, la chica se había parado de frente al público con expresión tranquila aunque tan pálida como su vestido. 

Gale hubiera admirado su entereza y habría lamentado sus palabras de la mañana si en ese momento no hubiera recibido el peor golpe de su vida al escuchar su nombre en labios de Effie Trinkett. 

Sus pensamientos se habían desviado a los recuerdos de la Cosecha mientras avanzaba con sigilo por el bosque. El aerodeslizador ya había pasado por su víctima. Estaba confiando en su sentido de orientación para dirigirse hacia la zona en la que Madge había desaparecido al huir del baño de sangre. 

Aunque después de 24 horas, tal vez ya no estaba allí. 

La idea de Haymitch de que era mejor que empezaran separados y la audiencia estuviera pendiente de su momento reunirse era buena, pero peligrosa. La idea de que en la noche viera el rostro de Madge reflejado en el cielo le producía una sensación desagradable. 

Aunque quizá fuera mejor. Desde la noche anterior sospechaba que pasar tiempo juntos en la arena era una mala idea. 

\------------------------ 

Katniss le había recomendado que utilizara todas sus habilidades. Él era un cazador y tenía que admitir que cazar humanos no era tan diferente. El punto siempre era el mismo: conocer a la presa. 

Mentalmente había clasificado a sus enemigos. Los cinco profesionales habían hecho una alianza. Era un grupo peligroso como oponente, pero Gale tenía claro que no dejaban de ser un grupo de personas que desconfiaban entre ellos porque sabían que su trato era provisional. 

Los otros probablemente estaban separados, a menos que los del 11 por alguna razón hubieran decidido lo contrario. Lo dudaba. Las alianzas entre tributos menores no resultaban funcionales. Si había aceptado la suya con Madge era por una cuestión de estrategia. 

Aún no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido una buena idea. 

A ratos se preguntaba qué pensaba Katniss de aquello. Tenía que saber que todo era mentira. Pero… 

Era mejor no pensar demasiado en la noche anterior a llegar a la arena. Tampoco en el hecho de que si quería salir vivo de allí, ella tenía que morir. De solo pensarlo le daban ganas de dejar de buscarla, pero eso terminaría con cualquier patrocinador. Su mejor opción era que otro la matara antes. 

Sin embargo, cuando proyectaron esa noche las caras de los muertos en el cielo y el rostro de Madge no apareció después del de la pequeña Rue, Gale suspiró aliviado. 

Probablemente Katniss pensaría que estaba actuando. O tal vez no le importaría: Madge era su amiga. 

\---------------------------- 

El calor era insoportable. Gale empezaba a pensar que el próximo tributo que matara tenía que tener algún recipiente para transportar agua o no lo lograría. Llevaba ya dos días completos en la arena y solo había matado al chico del primer día. Había rehuido a la manada de profesionales en una ocasión, pero no se había alejado demasiado, quería estudiarlos un poco. Luego había seguido su camino. 

Sus oídos tal vez lo engañaban, pero le parecía escuchar una corriente de agua. Avanzó con prudencia: no podía ser el único al que se le había ocurrido buscar a sus presas cerca del agua. Sin embargo, antes de salir de entre los árboles, notó que se encontraba entre un grupo de árboles frutales. 

Se acercó a mirar de cerca las frutillas rojas que guindaban de las ramas y sonrió. Aquello no era venenoso. 

Sin embargo, cuando extendió la mano para tomar una, un grito agudo lo detuvo. 

-¡No, Gale, no! 

Escuchó los pasos y se giró por instinto con el cuchillo largo en mano. Lo detuvo a milímetros de la piel del cuello de Madge, quien lo miraba aterrada. 

Gale se tomó un momento para observarla. Tenía arañazos en la cara y los brazos, como si se hubiera caído y rodado por una pendiente. El cabello lo tenía enredado y sucio. También el rostro lo llevaba cubierto de barro, seguramente una especie de camuflaje. Parecía cansada y en especial, muy alterada. 

La audiencia debía estar vuelta loca. Tenía que ser el reencuentro de los amantes trágicos. ¿Por qué actuaba Madge de esa forma? 

Sin decir nada soltó el cuchillo que cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo por la hierba, abrió los brazos y la envolvió en un estrecho abrazo. Cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía, tan solo un momento. Había algo consolador en una presencia conocida y se atrevería a decir, dadas las circunstancias, que cercana. 

-Tranquila –le susurró–. Son solo frutas silvestres, las conozco. No son venenosas. 

Madge se separó de él con fuerza y lo miró negando. 

-Ahora lo son. 

Ella sacó otras frutas del bolsillo de su abrigo. Gale no recordaba su nombre pero sí a Katniss advirtiéndole sobre ellas al otro lado de la alambrada. Madge tenía varias aplastadas entre sus manos y otras completas. 

Gale sintió un escalofrío, entendiendo. Miró de nuevo las frutas en apariencia inocuas pero al acercarse notó el brillo pegajoso de las gotitas del jugo venenoso de las que la hija del alcalde tenía en la mano. 

Madge había envenenado las frutas. 

No lo había esperado de ella. Atacar a sus enemigos por lo que necesitaban: comida. Por un momento le prestó atención más que mirarla: lo sorprendía. No dejaba de hacerlo. 

-¿Funcionó? 

La chica asintió y Gale pudo notar que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no despedazarse frente a él. 

-¿Quién? –Preguntó él con duda, aunque creía saber la respuesta. 

Rue. 

\---------------------------------- 

Una parte de él le reprochaba a la chica su actitud. ¿Qué patrocinador iba a apostar por una tributo que se rompía después de matar a otra? Sin embargo, no dejaba de entenderla. Madge no estaba hecha para la arena. Nadie debía verse forzado a ir a un espectáculo como ese, pero algunos tenían la capacidad de matar para sobrevivir. Ella no. 

La había abrazado de nuevo y la había felicitado por su ingenio mientras se aseguraba de que su rostro quedaba escondido contra su pecho y los estremecimientos que la recorrían pudieran confundirse con la emoción de estar de nuevo entre sus brazos. Le dio un momento para ella antes de levantarle la barbilla y besarle ambos párpados con suavidad. 

-Te he extrañado tanto… –dijo Madge en voz ronca. Con suerte la gente achacaría su emoción al reencuentro–. ¡Pero ya estás aquí!

Gale sonrió ligeramente y le besó la punta de la nariz. 

-Así es –replicó antes de besarla en los labios. 

Como la noche anterior a los Juegos, sus bocas y lenguas se encontraron con facilidad. Los movimientos fluidos guiaron sus labios y estaba seguro de que aquello causaría un efecto en las casas de Panem. Nunca se había visto algo así en la arena. 

Sin embargo, a ese beso le faltaba algo con respecto al primero que le había dado a Madge en la azotea: la intimidad. Esa sensación de estar solos y que por un momento ni los Juegos ni Capitolio importaban. 

Al separarse de ella y acariciar sus mejillas, un paracaídas cayó al lado de ambos. Gale se agachó a juntarlo. 

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Madge después de tragar grueso y cerrar los ojos como si necesitara estabilizarse de nuevo. 

Gale abrió el paquete y sonrió. 

-Botellas para llevar agua. 

\-------------------------- 

En un inicio creyó que Madge estaba rota emocionalmente después de la muerte de Rue. Se habían alejado del lugar de su reencuentro después de recoger y purificar agua del riachuelo cercano con el paquete que habían recibido. La chica había encontrado un vado bastante escondido donde ambos se metieron con la intención de hablar. Allí le había contado cómo había visto a la pequeña comerse una de las frutas y caer fulminada. 

-Envenenar la comida es arriesgado –le dijo Gale después de escuchar su relato–. Tampoco tenemos tanta. 

Madge se encogió de hombros. 

-Sabía que nos encontraríamos pronto y nos las ingeniaríamos. 

Sonaba tan calmada y confiada al respecto que Gale se preguntó si sería cierto que había pensado en eso. Compartieron la información que tenían sobre los tributos y su situación en la arena. Madge había notado que la chica del Distrito 5 evadía a todos y robaba a los otros tributos cuando podía. El chico del 11 estaba en la zona al otro lado del lugar en el que ella había sido introducida a la arena frente a la Cornucopia. 

-Son problemas menores en este momento –señaló Gale mientras tomaba nota mental de los casos–. Los profesionales vendrán tras nosotros. Necesitamos pensar una trampa. No estamos sobrados de recursos… Si al menos tuviéramos una cuerda lo suficientemente larga y resistente por ejemplo… o un arco… Pero lo importante es conocerlos. ¿Se te ocurre algo que pueda ser útil saber sobre ellos? 

Madge frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

-Los profesionales que han entrenado juntos tienen cierta cercanía… como Cato y Clove –señaló con cierto tono de duda, como si no estuviera segura de que eso fuera el tipo de cosas que él esperaba escuchar. 

Gale ladeó la cabeza. 

-¿Eso quiere decir que traicionarían primero a los de otros distritos o que dejarían que los de los otros distritos maten a su compañero para no tener que hacerlo ellos? 

La chica no supo que responderle. De hecho, sospechaba que ni siquiera lo estaba considerando. Sus pensamientos debieron haberse desviado hacia lo mismo que él había pensado al hacer la pregunta. 

-Creo que deberíamos hablarlo. En nuestro caso –declaró Madge tras un momento. Estaba poniéndose algo pálida pero cortó el intento de él de decirle algo al respecto–. No podemos quedar los dos para el final. 

Gale sonrió y le tomó una mano. Era curioso lo natural que le resultaba. Nunca había sido muy dado a las demostraciones físicas de cariño. No recordaba haber tomado la mano de Katniss así nunca. 

-Me alegra saber que nos tienes tanta fe como para pensar que lo haríamos. 

Ella sonrió y lo empujó ligeramente como respuesta a su broma. 

-En serio. Haymitch y mi tía… –la chica se mordió el labio inferior, como si hubiera dicho algo indebido. Gale había notado que era muy prudente para no mencionar a su tía cerca de su mentor. Tardó unos momentos en continuar–. Se separaron cuando quedaban como 5 tributos contándolos a ellos. Deberíamos hacer lo mismo. 

La miró fijamente. Era un buen movimiento. Recordarle a la audiencia que iban a tener que separarse para morir al menos uno, si no los dos, como ya había ocurrido una vez. 

-Si crees que eso es lo mejor… –concedió Gale, sin tener claro qué debía decir al respecto. 

Madge desvió la mirada. Aquello se le daba bien. 

-Espero que tú también lo creas o no tendré fuerzas para irme por mi cuenta cuando llegue el momento. 

Gale prefería no pensar en lo que haría si ese momento llegaba. 

\------------------------------- 

Gracias a su experiencia con trampas había distinguido con facilidad el lazo oculto en la hierba. Lo había examinado con Madge y luego había trazado el plan. No había ninguna manera de que el dueño de aquella trampa se diera cuenta de que había caído una presa, así que con cierta regularidad tendría que ir a revisarla. Dado el tamaño de la red, lista para atrapar a un tributo y no a un conejo, sospechaba que debía ser de los profesionales. 

-¿Y si vienen dos? –Le había preguntado Madge–. Puedo ayudarte a pelear con uno. 

Dos contra dos no era una pelea igualada cuando dos eran profesionales y otro era una chica de la zona comerciante. Madge era ingeniosa y más valiente de lo que pudiera haber imaginado, pero no tenía la fortaleza física necesaria. Dos contra uno les daba más posibilidades. Además, vendrían a ver si tenían un tributo atrapado, no era necesario que vinieran dos para ello. 

Cuando el tributo del 1 llegó solo a revisar la trampa, Gale vio cumplida su predicción. Saltó desde el árbol donde se había subido a esperar. Madge salió de detrás de los árboles al otro lado. Fue cuestión de segundos. El tributo iba a arrojar su lanza contra la chica cuando Gale atravesó la mano. 

En el mismo momento que la espada acababa con la vida del chico del distrito 1, la lanza atravesaba como mantequilla la mano de Gale. 

Sintió la vibración en el suelo cuando el cuerpo del chico cayó a sus pies y casi de inmediato las manos de Madge cerrándose alrededor de su brazo. Se sentía algo mareado y la sangre pegajosa que lo cubría tenía dos donadores. Uno era él mismo. 

-¡Quédate quieto! –Ordenó Madge autoritaria. La vio lamerse los labios distraídamente, concentrada en la herida. Luego, para sobresalto de Gale le arrancó el cuchillo al tributo muerto del cuello y se ayudó a cortar una tira de su blusa para formar un torniquete. Hasta después lo dejó sacar la lanza. 

Gale pensó por un momento que se desmayaría del dolor. 

-Puedes apoyarte en mí –le ofreció Madge, aunque de una vez se deslizó debajo de su brazo para sostenerlo. 

Fue entonces cuando escucharon pisadas acercándose. El grito del tributo del 1 debió haber llamado a otros de la manada de profesionales. Madge lo miró pálida. 

Gale miró la trampa a su lado, aun sin disparar. 

Señaló con la cabeza hacia el bosque. 

-Vamos –susurró–. Si no son Cato y Clove, es una buena oportunidad. 

Notó que Madge no lo entendía, pero no había tiempo de explicaciones. Se obligó a sí mismo a no desmayarse o vomitar, mientras la chica lo ayudaba a avanzar lo más rápido posible. Una vez a cubierto la hizo detenerse. No debían ir muy lejos. 

-¡NO! 

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Glimmer. Habían tenido suerte. 

Entre las ramas, Madge y él contemplaron lo que sucedía. La tributo del distrito 1 corrió hacia el cuerpo de su compañero de distrito pero no logró llegar a él… la red hizo su trabajo. 

-Son apegados a los de su distrito –susurró Gale. 

Luego llegó la otra tributo que la acompañaba. Era la del Distrito 4. Al ver a la prisionera con su compañero a los pies, sonrió. 

No tardó nada en atravesarla con la lanza. 

Antes de que Gale pudiera reaccionar, sintió como Madge se apartaba de su lado. Llevaba aun el cuchillo largo en la mano. 

Mientras la tributo del 4 se agachaba, ebria de triunfo, para recoger las armas del tributo del distrito 1, Madge la apuñaló por la espalda. 

\----------------------------- 

No recordaba casi nada de la llegada del aerodeslizador por los muertos. Madge lo había arrastrado prácticamente, ambos iban cubiertos de sangre que al secarse picaba sobre la piel. El dolor le había lacerado el brazo hasta el punto en que dejó de sentirlo y se sintió realmente preocupado. Tal vez no lo lograría. Tal vez Madge tuviera más posibilidades que él. 

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios tratando de evitar la oleada de horror que le producía la idea de morir allí. Le faltaban las fuerzas. 

-¡Vamos! –Lo impulsaba Madge con palabras, al tiempo que su agarre se volvía más fuerte. 

Gale estaba seguro de que la chica no estaba actuando en ese momento. Estaba pálida y algo temblorosa, no podía saber si por la herida de él o por haber matado esta vez con sus propias manos a otra chica. Pero la preocupación y urgencia que se reflejaban en su voz eran muy reales. 

Sin embargo, en cierto punto, Gale no aguantó más el dolor y el mareo. Cayó de rodillas mientras cerraba los ojos para controlarse. 

Madge se arrodilló a su lado. 

-¡Gale! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! 

Antes de que le pudiera replicar algo, las trompetas que anunciaban que se les haría un comunicado resonaron en el estadio. En medio de su mareo, escuchó claramente las palabras. 

“…Se ha cambiado una regla. Este año, dos tributos del mismo distrito podrán ser declarados vencedores si son los últimos sobrevivientes…”

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Madge se miraron por un largo momento fijamente, incapaces de asimilar lo escuchado. Sobrevivir… juntos. 

Lentamente, ambos sonrieron. Poco a poco, hasta terminar en una risa que aumentó de volumen hasta una carcajada conjunta. Gale la tomó del rostro con la mano buena y la acercó a él. Sus alientos se entremezclaron como sus risas antes de besarse. 

Luego Gale perdió el sentido.

\--------------------------------- 

-¿Qué…? 

Su mente estaba confusa y nebulosa. Recordaba haber besado a Madge de nuevo. Un beso dulce y extrañamente alegre. Uno que ella no le había pedido y él no había premeditado para la audiencia. Un impulso. 

Sin embargo, una sensación dolorosa lo acompañaba. 

-Hey –la dulce voz de Madge lo ayudó a despejarse un poco– ¿Estás mejor?

Gale sintió un desagradable dolor subiendo por su hombro. Parpadeó y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una especie de cueva. Imágenes difusas de ayudarse a duras penas para ser arrastrado hasta allí llegaron a su mente. 

Había un sonido extraño. Un golpeteo rítmico e incesante. 

-Lleva un día entero lloviendo –le comunicó Madge mientras le pasaba un trapo húmedo por la frente. 

Cuando no pudo flexionar la mano lo recordó todo. Se miró el brazo alarmado. No se veía tan mal, aunque estaba rojo e irritado. 

-Haymitch nos envió un antibiótico y un coagulante –le comunicó Madge en voz baja–. Hicieron efecto, aunque no puedo curarla, lo siento. Es provisional… 

¿Antibiotico y coagulante? Eso significaba que tenían patrocinadores. ¡Muy buenos patrocinadores, de hecho!

Con la mano buena tomó la de Madge y la estrechó. 

-Gracias –dijo con simpleza. Ella le sonrió tímidamente. Bien. Pero necesitaba información de lo que había sucedido mientras tanto, no podía dedicarse solo a alimentar a la audiencia–. ¿Ha muerto alguien?

Madge asintió. 

-El chico del 3. 

Lastimosamente no había sido ninguno de los profesionales. Frunció el ceño. Acababa de recordar el cambio en las reglas. 

-Cato y Clove intentarán salvarse juntos –dijo en voz alta, aunque era evidente–. Sólo quedan dos tributos más aparte de ellos y nosotros. 

Madge asintió. Parecía preocupada, quizá igual que él. ¿Cómo iban a matar a 4 tributos más si él tenía la mano dominante inutilizada? Tenían armas: el cuchillo alargado y la espada. La lanza del tributo del 1, el arco y las flechas de la chica del 2 y los puñales de la chica del 4. ¿De qué servían las armas si no podía utilizarlas? 

Resopló con disgusto. 

-Al menos con esta lluvia dudo que nadie salga de cacería –comentó intentando sonar positivo. 

Madge asintió aunque miró preocupada hacia afuera. 

-He estado haciendo guardia pero no se ve nadie. 

Fue entonces cuando Gale se fijó realmente en ella. Estaba pálida y demacrada. Unas profundas ojeras se marcaban en su piel y los labios los tenía resecos. Por su parte, él no tenía nada de sed. Sospechaba en quién había invertido la chica toda el agua. 

-Estás cansada… –señaló al tiempo que la jalaba de la mano hacia él–. Debes descansar. 

Madge se resistió en un inicio pero finalmente se recostó sobre su pecho. 

-No debería… 

Gale la rodeó con el otro brazo, aunque su mano se mantuviera rígida. 

-Shh… Nadie va a venir por un rato. Duerme. 

Ella intentó debatirse pero él la aprisionó con su brazo. Poco a poco la sintió ceder hasta que suspiró acomodándose en su pecho. 

Gale acarició la mano que le sostenía con suavidad. Él no iba a dormir aunque no sirviera mucho como vigía en ese momento. 

Necesitaba pensar. 

\------------------------------- 

Un cambio en las reglas no era algo común en los Juegos del Hambre. De hecho, creía que era un hecho sin precedentes. Salvar una pareja del mismo Distrito… no podía ser casualidad. 

Pensar en ello mientras Madge dormía sobre su pecho le ayudaba a evadir sus pensamientos por un rato de la insensibilidad en su mano derecha. Con la izquierda trazaba círculos de manera distraída sobre la espalda de la chica. 

Su estrategia estaba funcionando. La gente tenía que estar realmente embebida en la historia de Madge y él como para que hicieran un cambio tan importante en el juego. Quedaban solamente 6 tributos. Tal vez podrían lograrlo. 

Tal vez. 

Aún quedaba una pareja con las mismas posibilidades de salvarse ambos… Una pareja de profesionales. 

Tampoco era imposible matarlos. De hecho, habían terminado con tres. El precio no había sido demasiado alto: solamente su mano. 

Arrugó el rostro al notar la dirección de sus pensamientos. Necesitaba concentrarse. El cambio en las reglas… era a causa de ellos dos, estaba seguro. Lo que intentaba averiguar era cómo podía utilizarlo. 

Al menos ya Madge y él no tendrían que separarse cuando mataran a un tributo más. Sin su mano utilizable no creía poder durar demasiado tiempo solo. 

Tenía que admitir que le había tomado cariño a la chica. Era mucho más de lo que había pensado en un inicio. Lo había sorprendido con su valentía y su resolución para actuar a pesar de que le doliera llevar a cabo algunas acciones. Su sentido de supervivencia le era familiar y extrañamente, sentía que podía confiar en ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, Madge resultaba vulnerable y aquella arena, cruel y sanguinaria, seguía sin estar hecha para alguien como ella. 

¿Por qué querría Capitolio salvarlos a ambos? Le gustaría que pudieran regresar ambos al Distrito 12. Paquetes de comida para todos. Volver a ver a sus hermanos y a su madre. Llevar a Madge a conocerlos. Volver a ver a Katniss y explicarle entre ambos todo lo sucedido en la arena. Vivir en la Aldea de los Vencedores.

El maldito sorteo de la Cosecha había puesto a Madge indefinidamente en su vida, si la regla era cierta y Capitolio estaba dispuesta a demostrar benevolencia. 

La chica se estremeció entre sus brazos, o tal vez se estremeció él primero ante la idea. No. Capitolio nunca era benevolente. Era cruel. 

Fue entonces cuando Gale pensó por primera vez que una regla cambiada siempre podía ser refutada. 

\---------------------------- 

Madge ya se había despertado y Gale se había permitido dormir un rato cuando sonaron los cañones la mañana siguiente, después de que terminara la lluvia. No tenían casi comida y él se sentía débil todavía. Además, la movilidad de su mano seguía siendo casi nula. 

Pero el anuncio estaba allí: habría un banquete. Un paquete con lo que cada uno de los Distritos necesitaba. 

Buscó la mirada de Madge de inmediato, quien negó enfáticamente. 

-No. No puedes pelear –señaló la chica con seguridad–. No con una mano así. 

Gale torció el gesto. 

-Si es posible curarla, estará en ese paquete cómo hacerlo. 

Madge asintió. Se había puesto muy pálida. 

-Yo puedo ir. 

La idea le heló la sangre. La chica lo estaba diciendo en serio, eso era lo peor. La idea de Madge peleando sola con Cato, Clove, el chico del 11 y la chica del 5 era inconcebible. La oportunidad de volver ambos juntos a casa moriría junto a ella. 

-No –replicó Gale de inmediato–. No puedes ir sola. 

-¿No me das permiso? –Preguntó la chica en tono irónico, alzando ligeramente una ceja. 

Sin embargo, estaba asustada. Gale era capaz de notarlo ya. Era curioso como en tan pocos días había aprendido a leer a la que hasta hace poco era solamente “la hija del alcalde”, “la chica de las fresas”. Era nuevamente su actitud sobre el vestido pero ahora podía leerla: tenía miedo. 

-Madge… –se miraron fijamente por unos momentos. De nada le iba a servir a la chica su pretendida pose de entereza. No se la creía–. Si sales de aquí, voy a ir contigo. 

¿Lo haría? Tenía claro que él no tenía posibilidades cuerpo a cuerpo con los otros tributos en ese momento y el arco no podía utilizarlo a una mano. 

Sí, la seguiría, pero para obligarla a volver. Con el cambio de las reglas, al menos por ahora, ambos tenían oportunidad de volver a casa. 

Madge desvió la mirada molesta. 

-¿Quieres que me quede tan tranquila cuando allá pueden tener algo que te permita utilizar la mano de nuevo?

Gale bajó la mirada hacia su mano inútil. La herida cicatrizada, la piel reseca… Una mano menos era un gran contratiempo. Pero no el peor. 

Se impulsó hacia adelante. Había pasado acostado todo ese tiempo. Se apoyó en las rodillas y se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano, sin dejar de mirarla. 

-Puedo permitirme una mano menos si te tengo a ti. –Hizo una pausa sin pensarlo. De alguna manera, sentía que era apropiado dejar asentarse las palabras que acababa de decir. No pensaba en la audiencia en ese momento, sino en convencerla–. Pero no puedo permitirme una mano menos sin ti. 

Ella buscó de nuevo su mirada y pudo notar una emoción especial en ellos. Gale odiaba mostrarse débil y dependiente. Sospechaba que a la audiencia le gustaría. Pero en ese momento, solo esperaba que le bastara para convencer a Madge. La expresión de la chica se volvió dudosa. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

-¿Quieres que me quede porque crees que es lo más… conveniente? 

Se acercó un poco más y sin soltarla, levantó el brazo de la mano dañada para acariciar con la punta de los dedos su mejilla. No podía sentir la suave textura, aunque sentía un extraño cosquilleo en todo el brazo. 

-No quiero que te maten. Madge, quédate. 

Ella resopló y apartó la cara. 

-De acuerdo. Cumpliré con tu cálculo de probabilidades –le contestó con cierta amargura, lanzando una mirada culpable hacia la mano que Gale dejó caer inerte a su lado. 

Luego le dio la espalda para acomodar sus escasas provisiones y esconderle el rostro. Gale quiso decirle algo más, pero se quedó en blanco. Le habría gustado poder explicarse a sí mismo por qué estaba seguro que era algo más que un cálculo de probabilidades. 

Tal vez simplemente no quería verla morir. No debería ser normal ver morir a nadie. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Gale había tomado la llegada de un grueso rollo de cuerda como la señal de que Haymitch estaba conforme con la decisión de no ir al banquete. Eso, o les enviaba material para suicidarse directamente. Prefirió no hacerle el comentario en broma a Madge, quien no parecía convencida aún aunque sí resignada. Igual, era muy poco frecuente que un tributo se suicidara a menos que perdiera la cabeza. La regla de la arena era sobrevivir. 

-Tú serás mis manos –le había dicho a Madge ya en varias ocasiones. Para hacer valer aquello decidió aprovechar la cuerda para enseñarle a poner trampas. Mientras todos estaban en el banquete, ahora que la lluvia había cesado, podían permitirse salir, estirar las piernas y poner algunas trampas en busca de comida. 

Era difícil explicar sin poder utilizar sus dos manos, pero Madge era ágil de mente y no perdía la paciencia con facilidad. Una vez que lograron poner unas cuantas regresaron a la cueva. Habían escuchado solamente un cañonazo. El banquete tenía que haber terminado ya y amenazaba una nueva lluvia. 

Una vez dentro de la cueva, la chica insistió en cambiarle el vendaje de la mano. Gale no podía dejar de ver la herida cuando la destapaban. Era espantosa pero a la vez se sentía ajena, no era capaz de percibir nada cuando Madge tocaba sus dedos. Sin embargo, moverla era una tortura. Se veía seca y no había señales de infección, pero no lograba mover sus dedos por voluntad propia. 

-Listo –dijo Madge terminando el vendado. Había utilizado la última venda que venía con el envío de medicinas de Haymitch. Considerando la clase de medicamentos que había enviado, Gale confiaba en que tenían muy buenos patrocinadores. Eso tenía que haber sido muy caro. 

Fuera de la cueva la lluvia estaba arreciando. El plan inicial había sido recoger y marcharse, pero no parecía buena idea ahora. Los otros estarían buscando refugio también. 

-Gracias –le dijo obligándose a sonreír. Estaba cansado–. Creo que deberíamos aprovechar la lluvia para descansar. Tenemos que planear nuestros próximos movimientos después. 

Madge suspiró y bajó la mirada. Gale la miró con preocupación. 

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con cierta reserva. Él era el que estaba mutilado y adolorido, pero ella parecía llevar una pena más grande encima. 

Tenían que pesarle las muertes. Madge Undersee tenía madera de sobreviviente, pero no de asesina. 

-Sí –replicó ella automáticamente. Gale extendió el brazo con la mano buena para tomarla de la barbilla y hacer que lo viera. El gesto la desarmó. Tal vez no era buena idea que los patrocinadores la vieran así, pero le preocupaba. No podía derrumbarse luego. A lo mejor aquel era su mejor momento–. Es solo… me gustaría que pudiéramos olvidarnos de todo un rato. No tener que pensar en… estrategias. 

Gale frunció el ceño ligeramente. La única forma de hacer eso era no estar en los Juegos del Hambre, y no era su caso. Al contrario, incluso mientras descansaban, tenían que pensar en estrategias. 

-Aprovechemos la lluvia para descansar –repitió, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a él. 

La chica se acomodó con facilidad a su costado, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. 

-¿Recuerdas lo que dije en la entrevista? –le preguntó Madge tras unos momentos. Claro que lo recordaba–. De verdad me alegra estar contigo aquí. 

Gale sonrió ligeramente. Era un buen momento para sacar el tema. Sin embargo, una parte de él tenía claro que Madge hablaba en serio también. 

-Me pregunto qué pensaste tú cuando supiste que era yo la otra tributo que iría contigo –continuó ella. 

-Nada tan halagador como lo tuyo –replicó él tras pensarlo un momento. 

Madge se incorporó ligeramente para verlo a la cara, llena de curiosidad. 

-¿Ah sí? 

Gale ladeó la cabeza para mirarla mejor pensando su respuesta. Sería un comentario apropiado. Aunque en realidad no era falso. 

-Pensé que no estabas hecha para la arena. No creí que pudieras sobrevivir aquí. –Probablemente no había esperado esa respuesta de su parte. Antes de que pudiera replicar algo, tras observar unos momentos su estupefacción, Gale continuó–. Me alegra haberme equivocado. Eres mucho más de lo que hubiera podido pensar… 

-No sé si tomarme eso con un halago –comentó Madge finalmente, bajando la mirada un poco mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. 

En ese momento Gale se dio cuenta de que en realidad, Madge era preciosa. Nunca le había puesto demasiada atención a las chicas del sector de los negociantes del Distrito. Mucho menos a la amiga de Katniss. La recordaba, por supuesto. Ahora estaba muy distinta a la mañana de la Cosecha cuando lo había irritado con su vestido blanco. Había perdido mucho peso, tenía el pelo sucio y desordenado, ojeras marcadas y los labios resecos… 

Quería besarla. 

Se inclinó buscando su boca. Ella retrocedió un momento, tal vez tomada por sorpresa y le miró interrogante. ¿Era aquello parte de su teatro? 

La besó. 

Despacio, cada vez más profundo. Era distinto a los besos anteriores. Incluso al primer beso en la soledad de la azotea del Centro de Entrenamiento. Sintió los dedos de Madge entre sus cabellos y con el brazo que tenía la mano buena la rodeó por la cintura. 

Cuando se separaron necesitados de aire, la mirada interrogante había desaparecido de los ojos de Madge. Lo miró con una sonrisa, respirando de manera entrecortada. 

Gale apoyó la frente en la de ella. 

-Tal vez podamos olvidarnos por un rato de todo, incluidas las estrategias –susurró él. 

Madge asintió y lo besó de nuevo. 

\--------------------------------- 

La caída del paracaídas con una cena impresionante había sido la guinda del pastel para esa noche, además de la comprobación de que lo que estaban haciendo, lo estaban haciendo bien. Luego vieron las imágenes proyectadas en la noche y se dieron cuenta de la muerte de Clove. 

Aquello los convertía en la única pareja que podía salvarse. 

La intensa mirada que intercambiaron ante esa realidad hizo que Gale se sintiera más unido que nunca a la chica. ¿Era posible? ¿Lo lograrían? 

Cuando intentó hacer un comentario al respecto, Madge lo calló con un beso, sorprendiéndolo una vez más: iniciativa. Le gustaba.

No, no hablarían de los Juegos esa noche. 

\--------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, con el estómago lleno y varias horas de descanso, todo se veía algo mejor. Recogieron sus cosas. Dejaron el arco enterrado: Gale no podía utilizarlo y Madge no tenía tiempo suficiente de desarrollar la puntería. Ella se dejó la lanza y el cuchillo largo, mientras él llevaba la espada y el par de puñales. Su mano izquierda no era igual de hábil pero no carecía de fuerza.

-Quedamos 5 tributos –señaló Gale–. ¿Aún quieres que nos separemos? 

Por toda respuesta recibió un empujón en el brazo de la mano buena y luego un beso rápido en los labios. 

Comprobaron sus trampas pero después de la lluvia tan intensa todo estaba vacío. Recogieron para no dejar rastro y buscaron un nuevo sitio. 

-Hay un vado hacia aquel lado –señaló Gale. Lo había visto durante los primeros días–. Si todos fueron al banquete, no creo que les diera tiempo de devolverse hasta allí. Deben estar más del lado de la Cornucopia. Necesitamos espacio para practicar con las armas y para poner trampas. Vamos. 

Se desplazaron con rapidez y sin mayores contratiempos. Gale contaba con que Cato centrara sus fuerzas en buscar a alguno de los otros tributos primero, tal vez al que hubiera matado a Clove. Era el único profesional que quedaba, contaba con provisiones y entrenamiento que ninguno de los otros tenía. Era quien tenía mayor ventaja. Madge y él eran dos, pero sus posibilidades estaban bastante limitadas. 

Madge puso nuevas trampas con la ayuda de las palabras de Gale y bebieron de manera racionada el agua que habían tomado del riachuelo, dado que se habían alejado de él y no sabían si sería seguro acercarse de nuevo. 

-¿Crees que sea posible lograrlo? –Preguntó Madge rompiendo un momento de silencio que solo había sido alterado por el canto de los pájaros que seguía a la lluvia–. Volver ambos a casa. 

Gale sonrió de medio lado. Aunque no fuera así no podía decir otra cosa: 

-Por supuesto. 

Ella sabía que no podía decir otra cosa, aunque igual se quedó pensándolo con detenimiento. 

-¿Sabes? Mi madre nunca habla de mi tía… pero un día, al final de los juegos de aquella chica del distrito 4 que perdió la cabeza dijo que tal vez había sido mejor que Maysilee no volviera. Que después de matar a la gente que mató, no sería la misma. 

Madge tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Gale podía adivinar en lo que pensaba: Rue, la chica del 11. Probablemente tal vez en la chica del 4 a la que había clavado el puñal por la espalda. 

Se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura desde atrás. El gesto le salió natural, no tuvo que forzarlo, aunque solo pudiera utilizar un brazo para ello. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de la chica. 

-Imagínalo. Caesar nos entrevistará juntos. Luego volveremos a casa… –dijo con voz tranquila. No se había dado mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Volver a casa, ver a Katniss de nuevo y explicarle todo lo sucedido. Hacerles entender a sus hermanos, especialmente a la más pequeña, porqué había matado de la manera que lo había hecho. Tener una mano artificial brindada por el Capitolio… 

-A nuestra nueva casa en la Villa de los Vencedores –señaló Madge–, a esperar la gira de verano. 

La idea le provocó un escalofrío. Recordaba el círculo mediático que eso implicaba: exponer un talento, dejar que Portia y compañía lo convirtieran en un chico “adorable para la cámara”, sonreír y saludar a los pueblos y familias de los tributos que habían matado… 

El brazo con el que rodeaba la cintura de Madge se tensó y notó el suave tacto de las manos de la chica sobre él, como si quisiera calmarlo. 

Por supuesto que pensar lo que seguía a la gira no le calmaría nunca. 

-Y luego ser mentores de los juegos –dijo en voz alta. 

Sintió el escalofrío que recorrió a Madge también y la estrechó un poco más. Ella se giró y lo besó. Probablemente no sabía qué decir que fuera apropiado para ser dicho en voz alta donde Capitolio pudiera escucharlos. 

-Una adorable vida juntos –murmuró Gale con ironía cuando se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. 

Vio que ella quería todo eso tan poco como él mismo. 

No pudo procesar lo que eso significaba, el rugido del fuego alzándose detrás de ellos borró todo su mente. 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ambos corrían lejos de una columna de fuego que venía hacia ellos, con lo poco que habían podido tomar de sus cosas. 

\----------------------------- 

Los gemidos adoloridos de Madge eran horribles. Había gastado casi toda el agua que les quedaba tratando de aliviar la quemada que se extendía por su pierna izquierda. La chica estaba pálida y trataba de ser valiente, pero aquello se veía doloroso. Gale lanzó otra mirada al cielo esperando ver caer un paracaídas con medicina. Algo. 

Al menos ellos habían salido de allí. Cuando corrían, habían escuchado unos agudos chillidos y al volverse habían visto la figura de la tributo del 5 mientras se retorcía, alcanzada por sorpresa por las llamas. 

El cañonazo había sonado antes de que el fuego se apagara. 

-Estará bien –mintió Madge incorporándose–. Tenemos que ponernos a cubierto. 

Gale miró a su alrededor, no estaban totalmente expuestos pero no sería difícil encontrarlos. Quedaban solo dos tributos más. 

-Revisemos primero lo que tenemos –declaró tratando de sonar seguro. Quería darle unos minutos más para que la pierna terminara de dormírsele. A veces el dolor bloqueaba las sensaciones–. ¿Qué dejamos perdido? 

-Aún tengo el cuchillo largo –declaró la chica–. Y tienes los puñales ¿verdad? 

Gale asintió. 

-Perdimos la lanza. Nos queda una parte de la cuerda…

-Y me quedan bayas venenosas –añadió Madge, sacándolas de la bolsa del abrigo chamuscado–. He seguido tomándolas de los árboles que nos cruzamos.

Gale hizo recuento mental. 

-Solo tenemos que acercarnos lo suficiente a ellos para matarlos o hacerlos comer algo envenenado –resumió Madge. 

Pan comido para un par de lisiados. 

En ese momento cayó un paracaídas. El tarrito que traía de medicina era tan pequeño que Gale no quería pensar a cuánto estaba el coste de enviar regalos a esa altura del juego. 

Cuando puso la crema en la pierna de Madge, la escuchó suspirar. No curaría la herida pero la aliviaría un poco. Quizá tenían aún alguna oportunidad. 

\-------------------------- 

Al resonar el cañón, Gale y Madge se miraron. El tiempo se agotaba. Quedaban solamente 3 tributos. Si el otro tributo moría, ambos se salvarían. El problema era que ya fuera Tresh o Cato, cualquiera tenía una fuerza física superior a la de los dos. 

-No nos queda agua –señaló Gale–. En poco tiempo tendremos que movernos y van a obligarnos a enfrentarlo. 

Madge asintió algo cohibida. Gale sabía que la idea de que les faltara el agua la hacía sentir mal. Habían gastado mucha en su pierna. Como había previsto, la crema solamente le había aliviado por un tiempo. Se notaba que le era doloroso caminar. 

Sin embargo, no había agua en ningún riachuelo de los que habían conocido a lo largo de los juegos. Tendrían que ir al lago por la Cornucopia y seguramente allí se encontrarían con el tributo sobreviviente. No podían atrasarlo demasiado. 

Gale pocas veces se había sentido tan frustrado. Necesitaban ponerle una trampa a su enemigo, pero no lograba pensar en una solución factible, considerando las armas, terreno y fortaleza física que tenían. Su desventaja era clara. 

-Tenemos que usar su fuerza contra él mismo –le había dicho a Madge. Era lo único que tenía claro–. Es la clave de toda trampa bien hecha. 

Cada vez le costaba más pensar. La falta de agua, el cansancio… y el hecho de que le faltaba una mano para trabajar. Su única ventaja sobre el otro tributo era que ellos eran dos. 

Sin embargo, si el otro tenía agua, estaban perdidos. 

\---------------------------------- 

-Es mejor ir antes de desgastarnos más. 

Cuando Gale había dicho esas palabras, Madge se había puesto en camino sin discutirlo. Se dirigían al lago. Si tenían suerte, su rival no estaría esperándolos allí y podrían beber agua. De lo contrario, no estarían aun totalmente deshidratados y podrían hacerle frente. Tal vez. 

Caminaron en silencio. Gale sabía que debían estar actuando, pero no se atrevía a hablar. Madge estaba pálida. La audiencia debía pensar que era el dolor de la pierna a cada paso que daba, pero él estaba seguro de que era algo más. Aquella no era la misma chica que le había comprado las fresas a Katniss y él la mañana de la Cosecha. Había envenenado a una chica pequeña, había apuñalado por la espalda, había acordado dejar que alguien perdiera una mano con tal de salvar dos vidas… Podía notar como todo aquello le pesaba. 

Le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero no había nada que decir, al menos no en cámara. Madge Undersee era una víctima de Capitolio, tal como lo había sido años atrás su tía, Maysilee. Mujeres arrojadas y valientes que intentaron hacer frente con lo mejor que tenían a la tortura de Panem, pero que terminaron por perderse a sí mismas en el camino. 

¿Qué quedaría de Madge cuando acabaran los Juegos? ¿Qué pasaría si sobrevivía? La Gira de la Victoría sería solo el comienzo… Luego tendría que llevar año tras año a un par de tributos a morir. 

Sintió un escalofrío y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo de la mano dañada. No pudo estrechar su hombro pero sí reposarla allí y sentirla más cerca. 

Viendo el lago cada vez más cerca y cerca de él la Cornucopia, era inevitable pensar que tal vez estaban caminando hacia la muerte de ambos. 

Sin embargo, el estruendo que escucharon tras ellos los hizo girarse de pronto y darse cuenta de que se equivocaba: la muerte venía corriendo tras ellos, con el tributo del Distrito 2 intentando huirle con muy poca ventaja. 

Mutos. 

\------------------------------------ 

El nombre del chico era Cato. Había tratado de ignorar los nombres de todos para hacerlo menos personal, pero lo había recordado al verlo correr hacia ellos con la cara desencajada de miedo. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en Madge y él, había continuado corriendo rumbo a la Cornucopia… 

Y ellos habían empezado a correr detrás de él. Rápido, todo lo posible. Apenas había podido distinguir las figuras monstruosas que se acercaban a ellos a toda velocidad. El suelo retumbaba bajo el golpe de sus patas. Había empujado a Madge para que cambiara de lado y la había tomado de la mano para empezar a correr. 

Poco importaba cuánto le doliera la pierna. Si no corría, estaba muerta. 

La falta de líquido podría haberles cobrado factura, pero la adrenalina era demasiada. Era cuestión de supervivencia. Gale se obligó a avanzar todo lo rápido que le era posible, aunque Madge no era tan rápida. En un momento en que tropezó se devolvió para izarla de nuevo, pero ella miraba con horror a los mutos. 

-¡Sus ojos! –Gritó la chica al ver al más pequeño que se acercaba veloz. 

Gale no se detuvo a ver qué quería decir. La soltó para tirar con todas su fuerzas la lanza contra el animal. No se quedó a ver si lo hería. La tomó de nuevo y siguió corriendo. 

La distancia con respecto a Cato se reducía. Por alguna razón, el chico se había detenido antes de llegar a la Cornucopia. Miraba frente a él en una forma relativamente calmada, mientras sus piernas temblaban. 

Al acercarse, Gale notó el perímetro de trozos de tierra sueltos que rodeaba el lugar. Aquello era lo que Cato parecía observar con tanta atención. 

Luego, empezó a brincar de una manera muy graciosa. 

Gale frunció el ceño. Allí había algo. Una trampa. ¿Un camino específico a seguir tal vez?

-¡Hay que rodear la Cornucopia! –Le gritó a Madge sin dejar de correr. Los animales se sentían cada vez más cerca. 

Ella asintió para que supiera que la había escuchado. Continuaron corriendo rodeando el perímetro que protegía las provisiones que los profesionales habían acumulado en la Cornucopia y una parte de los mutos siguió tras ellos. 

Cuando Madge tropezó con una roca y cayó, todo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta. En el momento en que se giraba para ayudarla a levantarse, un muto daba un brinco descomunal y la mordía en la pierna. Otro tras él hizo lo mismo y un tercero brincó hacia Gale. 

Fue entonces cuando hacia su derecha, se escuchó una explosión. 

\------------------------------- 

La reserva de provisiones de la Cornucopia había volado a pedazos. Junto a ella, se escuchó el cañonazo por Cato. De alguna manera los profesionales se las habían ingeniado para minar el campo para proteger sus cosas y al final, en la prisa por huir de los mutos, el tributo del Distrito 2 había pisado el lugar incorrecto. 

Con su muerte, los animales perdieron interés en Madge y el tercero que los había seguido no llegó a morder a Gale. Retrocedieron hasta un lugar en el suelo que se abrió y en el que todos entraron para irse. 

Cato estaba muerto. Madge estaba herida. 

Pero los únicos sobrevivientes eran del mismo Distrito. 

¡Habían ganado! 

O lo habrían hecho si el Capitolio hubiera sido fiable. Para horror de ambos, Gale había tenido razón: una regla cambiada siempre podía revocarse. 

\------------------------------ 

La mirada interrogante de Madge le resultó dolorosa de una manera que no había esperado. No hubo en ella ademán de protegerse ni miedo, sólo la pregunta velada: “¿qué vamos a hacer?”. 

Se arrodilló junto a ella. La chica estaba en el suelo y las heridas de las piernas, causadas por los afilados dientes de los mutos, sangraban copiosamente. Si no hubieran revocado la regla, si ambos fueran vencedores, la curarían y en unos días estaría perfecta. 

Pudo ver las lágrimas asomando en los ojos de la chica. No la culpaba. Aquellas heridas tenían que doler demasiado. 

-Al menos no tendremos que decidir cuál de los dos vive –dijo la chica finalmente, tratando de no sonar asustada o preocupada. 

Gale estrechó con más fuerza su mano mientras todo el odio que había sentido a lo largo de su vida por el Capitolio se amotinaba en su pecho. 

-Si me mato antes tendrán que curarte –declaró con voz ronca. Madge abrió los ojos como platos pero él no hizo ningún movimiento–. Necesitan un vencedor. 

Ella estrechó con más fuerza su mano. 

-¿Por qué hacen esto? –Murmuró con rabia la chica. 

Por un segundo, Gale temió que la fulminaran allí mismo. Pero lo había dicho. Todo Panem la había escuchado. El reproche directo al Capitolio. 

Si tan solo la gente viera quienes eran los crueles… 

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al tomar consciencia de que en ese momento todo el país los estaba viendo. Obligados por el mismo Capitolio. Sería uno de los finales de los Juegos más intenso y dramático. 

Estaban en una posición única. Tal vez nunca más en la vida se encontraría en mejor posición para hacer daño al Capitolio. 

La clave de toda trampa bien hecha era usar la fuerza de la presa contra ella misma. 

-Porque quieren demostrar que tienen el poder de matarnos cuando quieran –replicó con voz grave. 

Tal vez lo matarían. O lo castigarían. A él o a su familia. 

Pero nunca se había sentido tan libre como al momento de decirlo. Madge gimió con dolor pero se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en los codos. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente, como si quisiera leer su mente. 

-Necesitan solo un vencedor –dijo la chica, repitiendo lo que él había comentado antes. Sin embargo, lo asustó la solemnidad en su voz en medio del dolor que estaba sintiendo–. Quieren solo un vencedor… tú o yo. 

No se trataba de sobrevivir. Era cuestión de convertirse en esclavo del Capitolio. Una pieza más de sus juegos. Siempre había odiado a los vencedores que salían en televisión sonriendo y aceptando el trato denigrante de la gente de la ciudad. Odiaba a Haymitch Abernathy: uno del mismo pueblo que todos los años llevaba a dos niños de su distrito a morir. Pero ahora sabía que no eran más que víctimas. Fichas. Piezas sin voluntad ni escapatoria. 

Él estaba a unos pasos de ser uno de ellos y no podría evitarlo más que acabando con su vida y dejando que Madge fuera quien se convirtiera en eso. Ella, a quien podrían curar las piernas pero nunca las heridas de haber matado como lo había hecho. 

-Gale… –la dulce voz de Madge lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos y la seriedad en su mirada lo estremeció–. No quieres darles lo que quieren, ¿cierto? 

Fue entonces cuando notó que la chica se había sacado del bolsillo de la chaqueta una baya envenenada. 

Iban a matarlos. Iban a detener la transmisión, iban a castigarlos… 

Pero el Capitolio no tendría lo que quería de ellos. Y la gente al menos se preguntaría. Tal vez, solo tal vez… se preguntarían qué habría pasado. 

Porque Gale estaba seguro de que la intención de Madge no era que él muriera para vivir ella. Podía ver en sus ojos que estaban pensando lo mismo. 

Asintió y ella sonrió. En medio de la suciedad y el dolor en su rostro, el gesto fue casi imperceptible. Inapropiado, terrible por la sentencia que implicaba, y sin embargo, reconfortante. 

Gale estaba seguro de que Katniss no habría entendido lo que iban a hacer. Pero él tenía claro que había algo más importante aún que sobrevivir. Tal vez Madge también.

Por eso, cuando ella fue a sacar más bayas de su chaqueta, Gale la tomó de la muñeca y la detuvo. Ella lo miró interrogante y él la hizo levantar la mano con una única baya entre ambos. 

Si ese iba a ser el final, quería que fuera juntos. Realmente juntos. 

Capitolio necesitaba un vencedor, pero no iba a tener ninguno. 

Cuando Madge acercó los labios a la baya, él hizo otro tanto. Ambos ignoraron los gritos de Claudius Templesmith de que se detuvieran. Escucharon la declaración de ambos como vencedores cuando sus labios se encontraban y el jugo venenoso de las bayas inundaba sus bocas. 

El sonido de las trompetas fue lo último que escucharon cuando se dejaron llevar por la dulce inconsciencia que encontraron entre sus labios.


End file.
